White Serpent
La Serpiente Blanca (Spanish for White Serpent, real name Danielle R. Terry) is a student at Evergreen Institute. She transferred from the University of San Andreas in Los Angeles, California. Biography Early life and Evergreen Institute career Not much is known about Danielle's early life. However, it is known that during her childhood, she was unusually smarter than most young children, having demonstrated the ability to solve complex math equations by the time she was nine years old. In 2018, she was enrolled at Evergreen Institute, where she now studies Gender Studies. Later that same year, it is revealed that she recently began taking martial arts classes. In Spring of 2019, she met fellow student and Nebraska native Phyliss H. Brathwaite, who eventually became her best friend. Campaign against Fu Zedong Danielle had a role in the Campaign against Fu Zedong, but it was limited; it is confirmed that she helped to gather intelligence on Fu Zedong's actions regarding his plan to cheat on the Psychology exam. Edward also became her temporary counselor; during one conversation, Danielle revealed that her father died a drug addict and her brother Burt joined a biker gang, then got arrested for robbing a Best Buy. When Danielle commented that her family may be cursed, Edward responded by disclosing that everyone is broken in some way. Kidnapped by Los Eternos Sometime in 2019, Danielle was kidnapped along with her family by Los Eternos while she was vacationing in Bolivia. The cartel, seeing a use for her due to her combat abilities, subjected Danielle to psychological and mental torture and eventually brainwashing her in order to serve them. Once the indoctrination was completed, Danielle became an enforcer for El Lobo and formed her own team of covert assassins, operating under the name La Serpiente Blanca, the White Serpent. Fighting Edward TBA Joining the Children of Hades TBA Personal details Personality Danielle is an introverted, yet friendly individual. Because she is introverted, she is somewhat hesitant when it comes to meeting new people yet is still willing to introduce herself when she is introduced to someone. Unlike her best friend Phyllis (she's extroverted), Danielle is normally quiet around people, unless she is either with friends or introduced to someone. Physical appearance Danielle is a short brunette with blue eyes. She has a tattoo of Cupid on her left thigh and a nose piercing in her left nostril, which she got prior to the 2019-2020 school year at Evergreen Institute. Habits and beliefs TBA Abilities *'Martial artist': Danielle began taking martial arts classes during her freshman year of college. She uses a fighting style that incorporates elements of Krav Maga, Kickboxing, Judo, and MMA. She isn't proficient but she is able to hold her own in a fight. Once, at the beginning of the 2019-2020 school year, she stopped a robbery while waiting to board a St. Louis metro train near the Delmar Loop. As a brainwashed Sicario, Danielle received extensive training by the Eternals, at one point being trained personally by El Lobo and becoming one of his enforcers. *'Intellect': Danielle is really smart; she is able to solve complex math problems that would stump most people. *'Firearms handling': Danielle is quite good at firearms handling; she has been known to disassemble and reassemble a pistol in about ten minutes. However, she isn't nearly as fast as most military personnel, but as of 2019 she is still practicing. Equipment Weaponry *'CZ 75 Automatic': As La Serpiente Blanca, Danielle owned two of these pistols for use during assassination missions. *'CZ P-09': This was a pistol utilized in several assassination missions, courtesy of La Serpiente Blanca. *'Glock 19': La Serpiente Blanca possesses a pair of these pistols, which she keeps holstered inside two leg holsters. *'Colt M4A1 Carbine': La Serpiente Blanca used this firearm as one of her main assault weapons, outfitted with various attachments. *'USP Compact': This pistol was used in a drive-by shooting witnessed by Edward Maglio. *'SIG P229 E2': This pistol was used in a confrontation with Edward Maglio. *'Customized AKM rifle': La Serpiente Blanca used an AKM rifle customized with tactical furniture during one confrontation in Venezuela. *'Ruger LC380': This was a small pistol Danielle used soon after she was old enough to own a gun. She keeps this pistol even after being transformed into La Serpiente Blanca. *'Kimber Warrior': La Serpiente Blanca owns a customized variation of this gun, outfitted with an extended mag, suppressor, and red dot sight. *'Dragunov SVD': This was a sniper rifle La Serpiente Blanca used at long range. *'CZ 550 Safari Magnum': Los Eternos gave her this rifle, courtesy of the black market, for sniping missions. *'Balisong': When Danielle first became La Serpiente Blanca, she was given this knife as a melee weapon. *'Bowie Knife': As La Serpiente Blanca, Danielle keeps this knife sheathed on her waist. *'Katana': La Serpiente Blanca keeps this sword strapped to her back. Other equipment *'MK.II Firefly Suit': This was a combat suit designed by Los Eternos' scientific division, both to conceal Danielle from the world after being brainwashed into becoming La Serpiente Blanca, and to protect her from ballistic damage. The suit consists of a Kevlar Vest, a face mask that comes with a gas mask to protect against inhaling hazardous particles, red-tinted night-vision goggles, and an ammunition bandolier to store bullets. Gallery Danielle Terry.jpg Danielle R. Terry.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Brainwashed Category:Evergreen Institute Students Category:Frienemies Category:Frenemies